The present invention relates in general to loudspeaker enclosure mounting above listener, and more particularly concerns novel apparatus and techniques that allow the loudspeaker enclosure for use above the listener""s location to be mounted in a surface, such as the ceiling, or be flown from suspended cables while allowing the flown enclosure to have a pleasing cosmetic appearance.
Loudspeaker enclosures for use above the listener""s location are typically mounted in a surface, such as the ceiling, or flown from suspending cables. A typical prior art approach for maintaining a pleasing cosmetic appearance for a flown enclosure is to use an extra cosmetic casing to present a pleasing cosmetic appearance.
It is an important object of the invention to provide a loudspeaker enclosure for use above the listener""s location that can be readily mounted in a surface, such as the ceiling, and flown from suspending cables with a cosmetically pleasing appearance.
According to the invention, a loudspeaker enclosure includes foldable extendable fins that are extended when mounting in a surface, such as the ceiling, and retracted into mating recesses flush with the sides of the enclosure when flown from suspending cables.
Other features, objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when read in connection with the accompanying drawing in which: